Feelin' Thot Thot Thot
Feelin' Thot Thot Thot is the eighteen episode of Dr. Crafty. Description It's time to get crafty once again! This week, Crafty and Nurse Trek further into the world of Pokemon, where they come across a certain Pokemon En-fuse-iast... Plot The episode begins with the Narrator explaining that Crafty and Nurse are entering volcanic territory as Nurse voices her concern of travelling through volcanic territory when he only has the grass-type Decidueye. Crafty exclaims he is determined to catch a Salazzle. They soon come across tall grass, and a salandit pops out. Crafty however is disappointed as he goes into the grass to look for it but, only finds more salandits until Nurse is hip high in them. Crafty is on the verge of giving up until a Salazzle shows up giving the roadrunner honk. As drawing begins, Crafty asks in frustration why catching a Salazzle is so difficult. Nurse explains Salazzle is strictly female and thus only female salandits can evolve into one, and there's a big gender ratio between one, and then . Crafty frustratedly asks "WHY!?", and as if on cue, Trickywi pops up. After introducing herself and explaing what she was doing here (training her eevee), she goes onto explain that Salazzle is based on whiptail lizards, which are parthinogenic. Crafty is disturbed by this, saying it gives him weird thoughts, unaware a salazzle is right behind him, which leads Trickywi to suggest salazzle's pheromones which affect both pokemon and humans. Crafty groggily stats "Must...serve...Salazzle", but Nurse interrupts and knocks them away. Nurse lists off the elements of salazzl'es silhouette used in the artwork, specifically its svelte form, its flowing tail (which translates into the ginjinka's hair), ribbon-like protrusions, and thicker hips and thighs, which translate to a pear-shaped body. Crafty notes that the design of the ginjinka has interesting attire (specifically a corset, opera gloves and boots) as Nurse agrees with him; however this spooks Crafty. Nurse explains that the gijinka's design is influenced by burlesque performers, specifically how the patterns on its chest emulates lingerie along with fire-bellied newts. Crafty then notes how the art's pose gives off an air of confidence. Nurses adds the expression gives a playful, humorous personality, which she thinks is perfect for a burlesque performer. Crafty is confused by this, saying he wound;t go to a Dita Von Teese show for a giggle. Nurse goes on to explain how Burlesque started off as more about comedy, but Prohibition helped transition it to its modern form, and how it resurgence celebrates female confidence. Crafty excitedly asks if they can go to a Dita Von Teese show, but Nurse sternly tells him saying they wouldn't let him through the door (but not before laughing at it). Both Crafty and Nurse eye the artwork as Nurse blushes in arousement. Nurse in response defensively says she's hot. Afterwards, Crafty looses his patience and decides to catch the salazzle and brings out Robin Hoot for battle, or for him to fly away with him. Nurse then catches the salazzle herself with no fight whatsoever. Transcript Quotes Music * *Team Rocket Battle Remix - GlitchxCity Cast *Alex Tansley - Dr. Crafty *Megami33 - Nurse Worse * Trickywi - Herself Notes/Trivia * Gallery Salazzle_gijinka.png|Episode Artwork Category:Dr. Crafty Category:Dr. Crafty (Show) Category:Dr. Crafty (series) Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Gijinka Month Category:Season One